


El camino que siguen los sueños.

by BennettJ



Category: Free!
Genre: Drama, Eventual Romance, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BennettJ/pseuds/BennettJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto como primogénito de los Tachibana debía quedarse en la granja familiar. Las personas a su alrededor se esforzaban por alcanzar sus sueños, aunque estos los llevaran lejos de su pueblo natal. Y Makoto... Makoto se tenía que conformar con verlos pasar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El camino que siguen los sueños.

—Haru. —cuando el chico de cabello oscuro se giró, mirando por encima de su hombro, supo lo que su mejor amigo, Makoto, quería decirle. Lo sabía incluso antes de tomar aquella decisión que cambiaría su vida, sin embargo, y aunque sería la persona más feliz de escuchar lo que creía Makoto iba a decirle, en el fondo no deseaba que lo hiciera, eso volvería más dura la partida. —Ten un buen viaje, y no te olvides de escribir.

La sonrisa radiante de Makoto le revolvió el estómago, pero se limitó a sonreír y arrastrar su maleta hacia el área de abordaje.

No volvió a mirar atrás.

Haruka y Makoto habían sido vecinos desde pequeños. Los padres de Makoto tenían una pequeña granja, en la que sembraban y cosechaban diferentes tipos de vegetales, algunas frutas y tubérculos que se enviaban prácticamente en su totalidad a restaurantes de lujo en las grandes ciudades del país. Makoto había empezado a ayudarles desde niño y siendo el primogénito de los Tachibana, estaba destinado a heredar la granja y hacerla prosperar.

El sueño de conseguir una vida exitosa en una gran ciudad quedaba relegado por su prominente futuro como agricultor.

Y él, siendo pequeño, había aceptado ello y disfrutaba levantándose temprano, regando las plantas, podándolas, teniendo cuidado de ellas. Y pronto, cuando las responsabilidades y toma de decisiones fue relegada con más frecuencia sobre su persona, decidió que las cosas se harían a su manera, que aprendería lo necesario para convertir la granja de sus padres en un lugar exitoso, con el que todos los grandes restaurantes pelearían por negociar.

Y lo consiguió. Su granja era una de las más famosas del país e incluso podía darse el lujo de rechazar clientes.

Sin embargo, cuando sus amigos comenzaron a emigrar a las ciudades, para estudiar en la universidad, no pudo evitar sentirse abandonado. Lo que se incrementó cuando Nanase Haruka se marchó.

Nanase quería ser médico. Su abuelo lo había sido en el poblado durante muchos años, y su pequeña casa que también funcionaba como clínica, había sido el punto de encuentro favorito entre él y Makoto mientras estudiaron la escuela elemental. Nanase quería seguir los pasos de su abuelo y sería el médico del pueblo, por eso cuando le fue ofrecida la recomendación para la universidad en Osaka ni siquiera dudó en aceptar.

Y pese a que había sentido una dolorosa opresión instalarse en su pecho cuando dejó atrás a Makoto, se dijo que era lo mejor. Regresaría convertido en un excelente médico y viviría al lado de Makoto, estarían juntos y harían de su pueblo un lugar mejor.

Pero los años pasaron, y Haruka no regresó.

***

Para no muchos era secreto que Haruka y Makoto no eran el típico par de amigos que se ríen y hablan de las chicas que conquistan, pese a ser los jóvenes más atractivos de toda la isla. Cuando ellos se miraban, era evidente que se entendían sin la necesidad de utilizar palabras y que en momentos como ese, nadie más existía para ellos.

Makoto nadaba a un lado de Haruka, pese a que era bien conocido por todos su terror irracional al agua. Haruka en ocasiones se quedaba a dormir con Makoto para ayudarle a cuidar de los invernaderos cuando había tormenta, pese a que odiaba el trabajo físico en general.

Nadie juzgaba el tipo de relación que comenzaban a construir.

Mucho menos cuando luego de que Haruka se marchara a la universidad, Makoto siempre respondiera con una enorme sonrisa que su querido amigo regresaría convertido en el mejor médico del país y se quedaría a cuidar a toda la gente del pueblo.

Sin embargo, secretamente había empezado a dudar de sus propias afirmaciones. Entendía que su querido amigo estuviera ocupado con sus clases, pero ni siquiera había regresado una sola vez al festival local y lo que habían sido correos electrónicos diarios, pronto fueron espaciándose semanas, meses, hasta dejar de llegar a su bandeja de entrada.

Makoto siguió escribiéndole, aunque no con la misma habitualidad, no quería irrumpir los estudios de Haruka, pues deseaba fervientemente que alcanzara su sueño.

Y los años comenzaron a transcurrir.

Makoto creció, al igual que sus pequeños hermanos, quienes terminaron yendo a la universidad también.

Entonces, por las tardes iba a visitar al abuelo de Haruka, para hacerle un poco de compañía al viejo hombre, a compartir una sandía en las tardes calurosas de julio o simplemente a llevarle un poco de gyoza que su madre preparaba extra específicamente para él.

Makoto sabía que Haruka era un poco distante y parecía no tener un interés especial en nada, y lo único que sentía que podía reprocharle era que no se comunicara más seguido con su abuelo.

Y pasó. Una fatídica tarde, mientras estaban sentados en la terraza baja que daba al jardín trasero, Nanase Hatori le abrió los ojos.

—Eres un buen hombre, Tachibana. —Makoto sonrió, entregándole un pedazo de sandía recién cortada al hombre, mientras ambos disfrutaban de la brisa fresca de la tarde.

—No creo que mi padre crea lo mismo. —rió divertido, sentándose a un lado del anciano, quien miraba fijamente hacia el frente.

—Tu padre siempre ha sido un idiota. Creyendo que era necesario atarte con promesas estúpidas a esa tonta granja. —Makoto volvió a reír. Cuando aún estaba en la secundaria, un hombre se había aparecido en la isla, era el padre de Haruka, un nadador, competidor olímpico que había ido a visitar a su querido hijo.

El abuelo de Haruka, más por deseo de su querido nieto le dejó quedarse unos días, pese a que odiaba al hombre que había preferido seguir una carrera ingrata a cuidar de su joven esposa e hijo.

Sí, se hacía cargo económicamente de él, y en ocasiones como aquella iba a visitarlo, pero ni su mujer o su hijo habían sido su prioridad y Nanase Hatori se lamentó durante muchos años por el desastroso hijo que había educado. Pero había mirado al joven Haruka nadando con Makoto y había intentado convencerlos de ir con él a Tokio a entrenar profesionalmente, pues les auguraba un prometedor futuro como campeones olímpicos.

Cuando el padre de Makoto se enteró, lo golpeó tan fuerte que lo tiró al piso, diciéndole que era un egoísta que no pensaba en el futuro de la familia, luego lo obligó a prometerle que se haría cargo de la granja de la familia, si no quería que lo desconociera como hijo y que prohibiera a sus hermanos relacionarse con él.

Makoto lo prometió, pese a que aquellas palabras jamás habrían sido necesarias. Él no quería nadar, quería cuidar de sus hermanos, de la granja, de su pueblo, pero su padre era un hombre necio y temeroso de que el aparente glamour del hijo de su querido doctor deslumbrara a su propio hijo y abandonara todo lo que estaba construyendo ahí.

Todos en el pueblo sabían que Makoto jamás se marcharía de ahí, todos excepto su propio padre.

—Yo lo admiro mucho. —respondió en cambio, tomando otra rebanada de sandía. El abuelo Nanase bufó y escupió las semillas en la mano, para luego dejarlas sobre una cáscara de la fruta.

—Tonterías. —gruñó. —Haruka se parece más a su padre de lo que cualquiera cree. —comentó el anciano luego de un rato. Makoto le miró curioso. Todos sabían que Haruka era la versión masculina de su madre, hermosos ojos azules, piel clara y lechosa y un cabello oscuro y sedoso que Makoto en ocasiones, se había encontrado deseando tocar.

—Creí que Haru se parecía más a su madre. —la madre de Haruka había muerto cuando ambos chicos eran muy jóvenes como para tener recuerdos claros de ella. El abuelo Nanase parecía serio de pronto.

—Físicamente lo es. —suspiró, como si recuerdos dolorosos le oprimieran el pecho. —Tu padre jamás podrá agradecer lo suficiente por el regalo que le fue dado.

Makoto sonrió.

—No desgastes tu energía donde no es apreciada. La paciencia y la fe son importantes, Tachibana, pero tú mejor que nadie sabes que no puedes esperar que crezcan melones donde no arraigaron las semillas.

***

El abuelo Nanase murió un par de años después.

Makoto no le dijo a nadie, pero lloró en su habitación luego de encontrarlo recostado en su cama como si estuviese durmiendo. Llamó a Haruka y le dejó un mensaje en el contestador, pero Haruka no llegó esa noche, ni al día siguiente. El funeral no pudo ser pospuesto más y él se encargó de los preparativos.

Por primera vez, Makoto odió a Haruka. No entendía que podía ser más importante que asistir al funeral de su abuelo. Cuando el testamento del hombre fue leído, algunas posesiones personales fueron heredadas a Haruka, sin embargo, la casa y la pequeña clínica pasarían a manos de Makoto, con la sola condición de que siguiera funcionando como clínica en cuanto contrataran a un nuevo médico.

Makoto escribió a Haruka diciendo que la casa era de él, y que sólo tenía que ir al pueblo para reclamarla, junto con una copia del testamento y la propuesta en la que Makoto renunciaba a la herencia, sin embargo recibió una corta respuesta en la que un abogado de un bufet en Osaka decía que su cliente no estaba interesado en la propiedad, por lo que no tenía intención de impugnar el testamento.

Makoto seguiría viviendo en la casa de sus padres, pues ahí era donde estaba la granja, pero decidió que necesitaban un médico como el doctor Nanase, alguien que se encargara de atender a la gente del pueblo para evitar que se trasladaran a la ciudad más cercana, en donde había un hospital. Él se ocuparía de la casa y la renta y gastos de manutención de la misma estarían incluidos en la paga del médico que aceptara mudarse a su localidad.

Makoto, junto con sus hermanos y algunas personas del pueblo se encargaron entonces de limpiar la casa, inventariaron los objetos de la clínica y cerraron con llave todas las puertas, mientras el representante se encargaba de contratar a algún médico que se conformara con el pequeño sueldo que saldría del presupuesto asignado al pueblo y en donde lo único extra que podría ganar, serían conservas, carne o vegetales como pago.

El puesto estuvo vacante por meses, nadie estaba interesado en un modesto salario en un pueblo perdido cerca del mar.

Meses en los que Tachibana Makoto se entretuvo uniendo los trocitos de su corazón, el cual se había roto cuando entendió que Nanase Haruka jamás regresaría.


End file.
